


Training With Jasper

by GirthMan



Series: Steven and Jasper [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femsub, Large Breasts, Large Sub, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Muscles, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Small dom, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: Commission“Tell you what: If you can pin me, I’ll let you have it.”Steven’s mouth hung open. Jasper’s smile told him just how eager she was, but it was also clear that she wasn’t about to give herself up to him just like that. She wanted him, too, but he would have to work for it.
Relationships: Jasper & Steven Universe, Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: Steven and Jasper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Training With Jasper

“Is this _really_ a good idea?”

Steven’s resolve wavered as he stood in front of Jasper’s closed door. He wasn’t sure quite what had gotten into him when he begged her to spar with him today, but _whatever_ it was, it was gone for the moment. He stood there for quite some time, already sweating in his workout shorts as the thought of wrestling with such a big, muscular Gem stuck firmly in the forefront of his mind. 

Swallowing nervously, Steven forced himself to take a step forward. He pushed the door open, telling himself that this was nothing more than a friendly training bout between friends. Before he could brace himself for what was certain to be an intense, physical sparring session, though, a heavy hand came down on his head. He yelped as he was flung through the door by his curly, brown hair, tumbling across the floor onto a wrestling mat. 

“You’re _late!”_

Steven groaned, barely rolling out of the way as Jasper leapt at him, coming down with a heavy _thud_ where he had been a moment before. 

“Training starts _NOW!”_

Jasper’s bellowing had caught Steven off-guard, but he was even more taken aback by the sight of the strong, orange-skinned Gem. Her long, wild, whitish hair swayed for a few moments after she came to a rest, and her amber-yellow eyes gleamed excitedly, blazing as she stared down Steven. It wasn’t the intensity of Jasper’s gaze that had Steven so surprised, however. 

Jasper’s firm, toned midsection was on full display, completely bared and gleaming with sweat. Her chest was covered by only a tight, red garment which was clearly far too tight for her, if the broken straps barely clinging to her shoulders were any indication. Her ample cleavage was on full display, practically threatening to burst out of her skimpy clothing at any moment. A pair of equally-tight, black spandex shorts clung to her hips, giving Steven a much-too-good look at her thick, strong thighs. 

“What are you _wearing?”_ Steven finally asked, summoning his rosy-pink shield to hide behind. 

“Like it?” Jasper asked, flexing her impressive muscles. “Peridot told me about it! It’s called a sports bra!”

Steven cocked his head, hesitantly peeking over the top of his shield. Jasper took advantage of his moment of confusion and rushed forward, dropping her shoulder and ramming her full, rippling frame into Steven’s defenses. He tumbled backwards, landing on his back with a dull _thud_ as he came down on the mat. Jasper followed closely behind, pinning him down by his wrists and dropping her lower body onto his midsection. 

“What’s wrong?” Jasper asked, half-teasing and half-serious. “I thought you wanted a _real_ training session?”

“I- I do,” Steven confirmed, trying to squirm out of Jasper’s grasp. “It’s just… I wasn’t sure if you…”

He trailed off, doing his best not to look Jasper in the eye as he felt his shorts getting tighter. Truth be told, he had been looking forward to this all the way up until he had gotten to her door. Something about actually going through with his plans to ask Jasper on a date in the middle of a sparring session made him too nervous to think clearly. 

“Why don’t we make it best two out of three?” Jasper asked, still eager for a good workout. “Come on, let’s get…”

She raised an eyebrow as she felt something prod her tight, well-rounded backside. She ground against Steven for a second, completely oblivious to the way she teased his erection with her cheeks as she tried to work out what it was she was feeling. 

“Are you… flexing?” she asked, confused. 

“N- No,” Steven squeaked, red-faced. “Can… Can you please g- get off of me now?”

Jasper raised her hips and glanced down between her thighs. Her jaw dropped in realization as she saw the steadily-twitching tent in Steven’s shorts. She blinked, unsure of what exactly to do as a light, barely-visible flush crept onto her cheeks. The two stayed silent for a painfully-long stretch of time, neither particularly sure of what to do next, in spite of what they very obviously _wanted_ to do. 

“You really like fighting me _that_ much?” Jasper finally asked, glancing back and forth between Steven’s face and crotch. 

“I- That’s not-,”

“Tell you what,” Jasper interrupted with a grin. “If you can pin me, I’ll let you have it.”

Steven’s mouth hung open. Jasper’s smile told him just how eager she was, but it was also clear that she wasn’t about to give herself up to him just like that. She wanted him, too, but he would have to work for it. 

“Deal?” Jasper asked, easing herself off of Steven. 

“Deal,” Steven agreed, bringing his shield back up. 

Even in his aroused state, once Steven had gotten his second wind, he was a fair match for Jasper. He was far quicker than she was, and he was able to weave around her with ease for minutes on end as she wasted her strength on his shield. Before much longer, Jasper was beginning to get tired. Steven hadn’t been ready for the muscular Gem’s ace in the hole, however. 

Jasper smirked, reached behind her back, and tugged at her bra. The tight fabric ripped away with ease, and Jasper’s breasts spilled free. Topped with big, rust-orange nipples, the impressively-large mounds jiggled as they were exposed. Steven’s jaw dropped at the sight of Jasper’s bust. He was so stunned that he barely even noticed when his sparring partner dashed toward him. He wasn’t able to react in time thanks to his surprise, and he felt the wind rush out of his lungs as Jasper tackled him, wrapping her arms around his midsection and bringing him to the ground. 

The pair tumbled over one another for a few moments, both breathless and sweaty, trying to untangle from each other and gain the upper hand. Steven’s face ended up between Jasper’s tits. The warmth of her body, the scent of her sweat, and the softness of her breasts around his head made him blush heavily as he rolled around on the mat with her. Eventually, the two came to a rest, and Steven lifted his head from Jasper’s bust to find himself straddling her, pinning her to the floor. 

Steven and Jasper both took a moment to catch their breath. Steven had a firm grip on Jasper’s wrists, keeping her hands pressed tightly to the mat beneath her. She could have easily broken free, of course, but now that Steven was straddling her waist and she could feel his stiff erection rubbing against her crotch, she was willing to play along. 

“Looks like you got me,” Jasper conceded playfully. “A deal’s a deal, right?”

Steven’s cheeks went a brighter shade of red at Jasper’s admission of “defeat.” He had always admired her well-built body, and now she was offering it up to him. He felt his cock throb in his shorts, pressing more and more firmly against Jasper’s crotch as he sat on top of her. The heave of her chest as she caught her breath was practically hypnotic. Her big, soft breasts rose and fell rhythmically, and her stiff, tawny nipples were simply too enticing to resist. 

Steven released his grip on Jasper’s wrists. His hands trailed up her strong arms, tracing a path over her firm muscles. Jasper grinned as Steven paused a few times, squeezing and caressing her toned flesh. She only gave him a brief feel of her biceps, though, before leaning back and folding her arms behind her head. Steven understood what Jasper was trying to tell him, and he complied, grabbing two big, fat handfuls of her breasts. 

Jasper purred softly, biting her lip while Steven kneaded her busty chest. Steven’s fingers felt like they were melting into the soft flesh of Jasper’s breasts. He squeezed and rubbed, teasing her jiggly mounds in slow circles before moving his attention to her stiff nipples. He pinched at the hard little nubs, squeezing them gently between his fingers. 

“ _Nnf!”_

A soft moan escaped Jasper’s lips. She rolled her hips against Steven, causing him to shudder. He could feel her warmth against his hard shaft, and it was all he could do to keep himself from taking her right then and there. Jasper, however, had no intentions of waiting. 

“Hurry up and take your prize,” she groaned, feigning helplessness. 

Steven nearly burst out laughing at Jasper’s act. She wasn’t exactly convincing, and she was the last person he would call “helpless.” Still, something about having this kind power over such a strong, imposing woman was making Steven more excited than he realized. He decided to play along, grabbing at the bulge in his shorts and thrusting his hips forward. 

“Is _this_ what you want?” he teased. “Well, you’re about to get it!”

Jasper’s eyes lit up at the sight of Steven’s erection pressed against the fabric of his workout shorts. Her body was out of control now. Sweat dotted her tangerine-orange skin. Heat crept onto her cheeks. Wetness dripped from her slit, darkening her skintight shorts. 

“You’re so strong!” Jasper gasped, squirming beneath Steven. “I- I can’t get away!”

Steven smirked down at Jasper and tucked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts. 

“That’s right!” he boasted, puffing his chest up. “I’m about to show you what losers get when I beat them!”

Jasper bit her lip, her burnt-gold eyes sparkling as Steven pulled his shorts down. His stiff cock sprang up, throbbing hard as it came free. Pre-cum oozed from his tip, leaking into Jasper’s spandex shorts. She gasped at the slippery, wet warmth as it soaked through her skimpy clothes. 

“Don’t be gentle,” she growled, breaking character for just a moment. 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Steven replied with a grin. 

Jasper’s breath caught in her throat as Steven’s hands finally found their way between her firm thighs. He tugged at the fabric of her shorts, taking a pinch between his fingers, and pulled in either direction. The sound of ripping fabric preceded a sharp gasp from Jasper as her sex was exposed to the open air. 

Topped by a messy, sweaty nest of white hair, Jasper’s pussy was the same rusty-red hue as her nipples. Her lower lips were already wet and ready, leaking with arousal and twitching gently in anticipation. Her opening was almost completely exposed, totally defenseless, the one soft target on what was otherwise an absolute brickhouse of a woman. 

Steven couldn’t wait. He didn’t bother taking in the sight of Jasper’s exposed cunt. He eagerly tucked his hands under Jasper’s knees, lifted her legs, and lined his cock up. 

“Don’t you _dare_ be gentle,” Jasper repeated. 

With a firm, forceful thrust, Steven buried himself deep inside Jasper, confirming that he had no such plans. The wet, hard _slap_ of flesh on flesh as his hips met hers was enough to drown out their shared moans. There was nothing, though, to cover up the low, throaty purr that Jasper let out once Steven started thrusting. 

“ _Aaahhh…_ You like that?” Steven grunted, falling into a steady rhythm. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Jasper teased between moans. “Maybe I should have made you work for it…”

Steven gritted his teeth and sped his thrusts, snapping his hips roughly against Jasper. His balls smacked into the soft, wet lips of her pussy over and over again, splattering wetness onto the mat beneath the pair. He gripped Jasper’s wrists again and pinned her back down, drawing a pleasantly-surprised gasp out of her. 

“I’m going to make you _mine!”_ Steven hissed, sweat dripping from his flushed skin. “I’ll take your body as my prize!”

Jasper let her head fall back, moaning in time with Steven’s strokes. Her staccato grunts and gasps were quickening by the second. Steven’s uncharacteristic forcefulness over her was really setting her off in the best way possible. Her face was deeply flushed, and sweat rolled off of her muscular body in rivulets as heat and pleasure swelled in her core. 

“D- Don’t stop,” Jasper begged, her voice high and strained. “I’m… I’m almost- _Ooohhh…”_

She wrapped her thick legs around Steven’s midsection, hooking her ankles together behind his butt. She _tried_ to raise her arms to pull him in even closer, but found that his grip on her wrists was unbreakable. Blinking in confusion, Jasper realized that Steven’s body was wrapped in a soft, pink glow. His thrusts were forcefully rocking her back and forth now, causing her breasts to bounce rhythmically. She could feel him plunging into her warm, wet depths, forcing his way into her most intimate reaches. She felt _powerless_ against his true strength, and she _loved_ it.

“Take me!” Jasper cried, her voice heavy with near-orgasmic lust. “ _Fuck me! AAAHH! FASTER! H- HARDER! YES!”_

Steven quickened his strokes. Wet _slaps_ filled the air, joined by the intermingling voices of himself and Jasper, moaning wantonly and shamelessly as they writhed against each other. Steven had never felt so strong before. He hadn’t meant for his aura to come out, but now that he had complete control over Jasper, he felt nothing but ecstasy. 

“I’m almost there!” Steven grunted, his hips snapping against Jasper’s at a breakneck pace. “Get ready! I’m about to fill you up!”

“ _YEEESSS! DO IT!”_ Jasper pleaded, her eyes rolling back as she spiraled over the edge. “ _FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!”_

Jasper let out a slurred moan, her body quivering as her pussy clenched tightly around Steven’s cock. Wet, sticky juices spilled out from between her thighs as she came, tightening her leglock and pulling Steven in as firmly as she could.

“Here it comes!” 

Steven’s voice melted into a strained grunt. He buried himself inside of Jasper, his balls flexing powerfully as he spilled his load. 

“ _FFFFUUUUCK, YESSSHHH!”_

Jasper’s climax was prolonged, intensified by the sensation of Steven’s hot, sticky heat gushing into her cunt. Her tongue hung loosely from her lips, and she grunted wordlessly with each shot Steven pumped into her. Every fresh rush of heat and pleasure further solidified one, simple fact in her mind; she was _his_ now. Steven’s warm, white cum shot into Jasper for seconds on end, surging into her in powerful, heavy shots, marking her as belonging to him. Finally, with a breathless sigh, Steven finished, shakily pulling out of Jasper. 

“Th- That… Was… _Haaahhh…”_

Jasper couldn’t find the word to describe what she was feeling. The afterglow of her climax was marked by the incredible, warm bliss of Steven’s load slowly oozing from her still-twitching pussy, pooling between her thighs on the exercise mat. 

Steven, finally calmed down a bit, slipped back from between Jasper’s thighs and dropped onto his rear, blushing. He sat quietly for a while, the reality of what had just happened finally settling in as he watched his semen dripping out of Jasper. Finally, with all the confidence he could muster, he looked Jasper in the eye and broke the silence.

“Same time tomorrow?” he asked. 

Jasper stared at Steven in silence, blinking a few times before parting her lips to speak. She decided against saying anything, though, her hungry gaze and excited grin more than enough to tell Steven that she wasn’t planning on waiting a whole day for round two...


End file.
